


Red Light

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Secret Relationship, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: An excuse to drive irresponsibly.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Red Light

**Author's Note:**

> My boys.

**SIMON**

Baz and I have been dating for two and a half months. 

_ Secretly.  _

To be honest, I’m pretty proud of myself so far because I have a notoriously big mouth and can’t keep anything secret, especially from Penelope. It helps that Baz threatens to murder me every time I almost say something. The amount of texts I’ve received from him containing the terms “dead”, “no more sex”, and “strangle you and chop your feet off” is astounding. 

It’s good. It’s so good. Being with Baz is something I didn’t know I wanted for years and now that it’s happening, I had no idea that it would be  _ this  _ great. Or this  _ hot.  _ It’s some oddly sexy secret to have your boyfriend sneak into your flat to shag while your roommate’s asleep.

We get the most time together in Baz’s car (whether that’s with me riding shotgun or both of us in the very roomy backseat, doing unspeakable things). I’ve gotten into the habit of getting Penny to spell my wings away before walking around the corner to the nearest bus stop so Baz can pick me up after his classes are done and we can drive around. 

Our newest game (can it even be called that? It’s just an excuse to drive irresponsibly) is kissing at every single red light and seeing how long we can snog until the car behind us honks. And to be honest, even when we’re not at red lights, I’m all over Baz. He’s  _ so  _ fit and I can’t keep my hands off him. I keep my hand on his thigh or over his in the middle console or pushed up into his hair, just making sure he’s always aware of my presence. 

It’s especially fun because I can tease him all I want and he tends to take that out on me at three in the morning when we’re spread out on my bed. Completely worth it. 

Penelope gets suspicious of me when I go to get my wings spelled off today. 

“Where are you always running away to?” Penny asks as she hands me my shirt that I can put on now that my wings are out of the picture. 

I shuttle out my stock answer for whenever she mentions me leaving around the same time every single day. “To get snacks.” I pull my shirt over my head and tousle my hair to get it just the perfect amount of messy, always self-conscious when I’m going to see  _ Baz, the king of class _ . 

Penny raises a single eyebrow at me and I can tell she doesn’t really believe me. “Okay. You have to be back before we leave for dinner. Basilton is picking us up, remember?” 

I have to resist the urge to tell her not to call him that. He obviously prefers Baz. 

She’s at least  _ seen  _ Baz around. It’s not like I’m hiding his existence from her. Just his existence in my bed and in my heart. She thinks we’re just trying to be friends after being mortal enemies through all of Watford.

“See you later!” I shout, rushing out of there as quickly as I can without seeming too eager, practically slamming the door behind me.  _ Oops.  _

I try my hardest not to run down the sidewalk to the stop just around the corner to meet Baz. He’s already there when I turn the corner and I can’t stop my heart from practically jumping out of my chest at the familiar sight of the back of his shitty old car. 

I clamber into the passenger seat and lean over to gently kiss Baz. “Hi,” I breathe out. I pull back just enough to check him out. He’s wearing an airy floral button-down shirt paired with dark jeans. His hair is styled as it normally is - perfectly. He looks radiant. 

Baz smiles at me and reaches over to tug at the collar of my shirt to pull me into another kiss. He’s warm and soft and I want to have his tongue in my mouth for the rest of my life. I run my hand along the back of his neck, just messing with the soft hairs there, before tugging him back so I can actually look him in the eye.

“Hey, let’s go,” I whisper. I can’t stop smiling. I saw him two days ago and I still can’t handle my excitement at being with him. Our relationship is so different than it was at Watford (obviously, we fuck now), but some things feel eerily similar - like the way my stomach twists when I think about seeing him. I think what I mistook then for hatred was actually excitement and the desire to be around him.

“Where to, my prince?” Baz asks, smiling back at me, looking like the cover of a magazine with his one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting gently on the center console. He just looks natural. 

“Anywhere.”  _ As long as I’m with you.  _

Baz and I drive around for a while, not necessarily going anywhere, but just enjoying each other’s company and kissing at every red light. There’s only one car that honks angrily at us when we take too long. It’s a pretty normal routine for us and it’s a wonder that Baz doesn’t run out of petrol more often. 

By the time Penelope has already sent me three texts about not being late for dinner, Baz and I have parked in a random lot and have been snogging for forty-five minutes. 

“We should go,” I practically whimper against Baz’s lips as one of his hands, which has been under my shirt for a while now, pinches at my hip. 

“No.” Baz bites at my lip and pulls it into his mouth, all the better to push his tongue into mine.

I laugh breathily and Baz swallows the sound, licking into my mouth. I jump a little bit when I get another text from Penny, which makes my backside vibrate. 

“Baz,” I try to pull away from him, but Baz’s hand that’s buried in my hair tugs me back into a kiss. “Darling, I don’t want to be late. Penelope will have my head.” 

Baz kisses me harder, leaving me breathless when he pulls away just enough to say, “She can’t have it. Your head is mine.” 

I laugh and finally succeed in pulling away from him, grabbing his hand that was previously wrapped around my waist. “Of course it’s yours. But right now, my head has to be on its way home to pretend I haven’t been kissing you for two hours.” 

Baz leans forward and kisses my nose. “Fine.” He immediately checks his hair in the rearview mirror, fixing it back into place (and completely ruining my handiwork. Bastard). 

Baz kisses me once more when he drops me off at the flat before circling the block so it’s not suspicious that we arrive together. 

“I’m home!” I yell as I push open the door. 

Penny launches herself from the couch. “Thank Merlin, I thought you were dead!” 

I roll my eyes and replace where she’d been sitting on the sofa. “That’s a bit much, Penny, I’m only a few minutes late.” 

She huffs. “Baz is late as well. Damn you boys.” 

I weirdly like that she refers to us in the same category. 

It’s only a couple minutes before Baz is knocking at the door and Penny opens it, sighing in relief. I have to force myself not to tackle him and kiss his stupid smirk.

“ _ Crowley _ , Bunce, what are you so nervous for?” Baz asks, stepping just enough into the living room to shut the door behind him. 

“You’re late!” She insists. She starts to head down the hallway to her room. “I’m just going to get my purse and we can go!” 

I hold back the desire to go kiss Baz, assuming we don’t have enough time before Penelope comes back. I instead go to stand next to him, reaching out and squeezing his arm quickly before shoving my hand back into my pocket. 

Just as Penny comes back into the room, Baz grabs a handful of my arse. I jump a little bit and make a very undignified sound which causes Penny to look suspiciously at the two of us. I’m blushing, I’m sure of it. 

“Ready?” Baz asks, no sign of any embarrassment on his face, even a little smirk twitching the corner of his mouth.  _ Insufferable asshole.  _

We leave, Penny locking the door behind us. 

I don’t actually know what restaurant we’re going to, but Baz and Penelope seem to know the way, so I’m content to just sit in the passenger seat and try not to stare at Baz too much. Penelope’s uncharacteristically quiet, which means I kind of forget that she’s there. 

It just feels like any other drive with Baz. 

We stop at a red light and before I can do anything, Baz is leaning over and crushing his lips into mine, effectively taking my breath away. I can’t help but kiss him back, reaching up to tug at his hair a little bit, eliciting a groan from him. 

There’s a cough from the backseat. “Hey, guys?”

I pull back, Baz’s eyes just as wide as mine feel. I whip my head around to look at my best friend in the back seat of my  _ secret boyfriend’s car _ . 

_ Shit.  _

“Uh, so, Penelope,” I breathe, turning back to look at Baz and make sure I’m doing the right thing. It’s not like I can pretend that was a friendly kiss between once-enemies. “Baz and I are dating?” 

“Right. I figured. Just wanted to let you know the light’s green.” 

Baz hits the gas. 

_ Shit.  _


End file.
